A Mate's Pride
by zabuza5393
Summary: The Thirteenth Story In The Full Moon's Spell Series. The pup has been born and Inuyasha and Kagome spend some time with their son.


**A Mate's Pride (A Inuyasha Fan Fiction And The Thirteenth Story In The Full Moon's Spell Series.)**

**A/N: Ok so here is where A Mate's Family left off.**

"Inuyasha wake up love."

Kagome said softly as her mates eyes opened slowly.

"what is it love?"

Inuyasha said still waking up slowly.

"it's time for the pup to be born we have to go to Kaede's hut."

Inuyasha quickly but carefully picked up his mate and started to go to Kaede's hut. When Inuyasha got there he went inside with Kagome and told Kaede why they were there. Kaede told Inuyasha to go get Sango so she could help with the birth. Inuyasha did as he was told. However by the time Sango and Inuyasha got back the pup had already been born. Sango stood outside with Kaede to give Inuyasha and Kagome some time alone. Kagome gave the pup to Inuyasha to hold. It was a boy with Inuyasha's ears and hair. And Kagome's eyes and smile everything else was a even mix. Inuyasha felt himself start to get misty eyed as he looked at his newborn son.

"This has to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen other than you Kagome."

Inuyasha said trying his hardest not to cry out of joy.

"I love you Inuyasha so much."

Kagome said as Inuyasha walked over to her and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"And I love you my beautiful mate you and our son more than life itself. By the way what should we name him?"

Inuyasha asked.

"What about I**samashii-ichi?"**

**Kagome said.**

**"that's a perfect name but now you need your rest my love."**

**Inuyasha said as he started to walk out of the hut after kissing his mate and newborn son.**

**"Inuyasha, could you please stay here in the hut with us?"**

**Kagome asked and Inuyasha nodded and went back over to his mate as she put her head back on the pillow and fell asleep. Inuyasha soon fell asleep himself after kissing his son's forehead. He was so happy to finally have a family he was crying joyfully in his sleep. **Kaede came back into her hut and smiled at the sight of the new family. She the covered Inuyasha with a blanket and left to stay at a inn for the night so she wouldn't disturb the sleeping family and Sango went back to camp for the night.

-*-

Inuyasha woke up before his mate and son did that morning. He was so happy to have a mate and a son. When the pup started to cry a little Inuyasha smiled.

"Hey little guy everything is fine nothing is wrong and I'm right here. Now you go back to sleep and get some more rest."

Inuyasha said to his son who closed his eyes and went back to sleep after hearing his father's voice. Inuyasha smiled when he saw this and kissed his son's forehead.

"I love you my son."

Inuyasha said before he went back to sleep himself. A few hours later Inuyasha woke up, he saw that his mate was still asleep and kissed her softly. Kagome's eyes slowly opened and she smiled when she saw Inuyasha.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

Inuyasha said.

"Don't be sorry Inuyasha I don't mind. I love you so much Inuyasha."

Kagome said.

"I love you to my beautiful mate."

Inuyasha said as he kissed her again. Kagome then looked at there son and smiled.

"Would you like to hold him Inuyasha?"

Kagome asked.

"Yea"

Inuyasha said as Kagome put there son in his arms. There son woke up soon after Inuyasha had started to hold him. Inuyasha and Kagome smiled when I**samashii-ichi gently took hold of Inuyasha's finger.**

**"See I told you our pup would love you Inuyasha."**

** Kagome said smiling.**

**"He does now, but what about when he is older? What if...What if he blames me for all the shit he is going to have to take in life from stupid humans? Not everyone is as accepting as you my love."**

**Inuyasha said to his mate feeling sad and heartbroken because he knew first hand what his son's life would be like just because he is a half demon. He could only hope that one day he would be able to find someone as accepting and loving as Kagome is to him.**

**"Inuyasha listen, I'm your mate and he is your son and we both love you very much. Try not to worry so much about what's going to happen and try to be happy with what's going on in front of you. It breaks my heart to see you so worried and upset, and over things that haven't even happened yet no less. Just remember we both love you very much, and you will be a great father to our son I just know it."**

**Kagome said looking into Inuyasha's eyes.**

**"I love you Kagome."**

**Inuyasha said as he kissed his mate with all the love he had in his heart.**

**"I love you to more than you will ever know."**

**Kagome said as she kissed him again.**

**"You stay here I'll go and catch us something to eat."**

**Inuyasha said as he got up kissed his mate and his son, and left the small hut they were staying in.**

**Kagome just smiled down at her son. Inuyasha couldn't be happier with his life as he went hunting to find his mate some food.**

**(Thank you god. Thank you for giving me such a loving mate and wonderful son. Both of them truly are my pride and blessings.)**

**Inuyasha thought as he returned to the hut to eat breakfast with his mate.**

******A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I have been very busy and I had a really bad case of writers block. Well anyway I'll try and update faster next time. Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
